


Tumblr JaySlade Requests

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Gags, Insecurity, M/M, May/December Relationship, Past Torture, Rimming, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: A place to put all my Slade/Jason drabbles. Warnings will go in the chapter notes.





	1. “Isn’t this a gorgeous view?”

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya gurl Naya, back at it again with this type of work! prompts come from tumblr, mainly [this ask meme.](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/post/159432913262/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a)
> 
> warnings for this chapter: bloodplay, bondage, gagging, rimming

“Isn’t this a gorgeous view?”

Jason isn’t sure who Slade is talking to, because he’s bound and fucking gagged. Both his arms _and_ legs are tied to the bedposts, practically bending him over double. His clothes have been sliced away, shallow cuts from Slade’s sword leaving him smeared with blood and fully exposed where it counts. Remnants of his own boxers have been shoved in his mouth, secured there with a strip of cloth from his pants leg.

He’s harder than he’s ever been in his life.

Despite it all, he remains indignant, face flushed red and brows furrowed. Slade, the bastard, looks so pleased with himself. He’s already two fingers deep in Jason, and knows exactly where to press to rack him with a full-body shudder. With his other hand, he spreads Jason apart with a thumb, getting an even more intimate look at him.

“And for once, no one’s spoiling it for me with a bunch of inane chattering,” he goes on. “I’m getting old, you know. Gets harder to keep up with the banter. Sometimes you just want something quick and fun.”

Jason huffs out an irritated laugh, but it melts into a moan when those fingers spread inside him. His back aches, his cock is dying to be touched, and he’s stinging all over from where his cuts still bleed. He wants to tell Slade to just _fuck him_ already, if he’s so determined to finish this fast, but he has a feeling he won’t get what he wants any time soon.

“Oh, don’t whine,” Slade says, pulling his fingers out. “Here, fine. Since you’ve been nice and quiet, I suppose I can give you a treat.”

Then he bends down and forces his tongue into Jason’s ass, and Jason figures he can wait a while longer, after all.


	2. “You’re too damn cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Arkhamverse, which means Jason is even angstier than usual. this is kinda smutty but nothing explicit

“You’re too damn cute.”

Jason, with rings under his eyes and a brand on his face, glares at Slade. His frown lines deepen when he scowls.

“I don’t appreciate you making jokes at a time like this.”

“A time like this” is when he’s on his back, arms pinned above his head, shirt hiked up just a little bit so that Slade can rub one large, rough thumb over his nipples.

“You know your problem, Red?” Slade asks. Jason opens his mouth to answer, but he cuts him off. “You’ve got no confidence.”

“I’m _confident,_ ” Jason sneers. “Not stupid. Save the mushy compliments for your kids. Or Nightwing. Least that’d make sense.”

Slade rolls his eyes and leans down to bite Jason’s neck. It’s about the only reason he doesn’t flip him off and storm away.

“Confident in your skills, maybe,” Slade says, “which is fair. You’ve earned that. But it wouldn’t hurt to loosen up about your looks once in a while.”

Jason scoffs and rolls _his_ eyes in return. “I’m not in the mood for a _therapy session,_ Slade.”

“That’s not what this is?”

Jason glares, because he can’t answer. Not truthfully, anyway.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Just fuck me,” Jason insists, wrapping his legs around Slade’s waist.

“Wouldn’t if I didn’t want to, kid,” Slade says, and that, more than anything, leaves an impression in Jason’s mind.


End file.
